


your love is the best medicine

by jeolmeoniji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sickfic, donghyuck is sick and mark takes care of him, donghyuck is so lucky, i am projecting because i'm sick and i want a mark lee too, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Soon enough, Donghyuck felt Mark engulf him in a hug, and he could put his head against Mark's shoulder, and his skin was so cooling it felt good.“It's okay Hyuckie, I'll take care of you.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194





	your love is the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> me: is sick  
> also me: let's write a markhyuck where hyuck is sick so mark takes care of him to ignore my own misery

Donghyuck didn't wake up sick. Actually, he didn't fall asleep sick either. He was _sick_ , for sure, but the problem was that he was not sleeping.

The evening had been quite uneventful and Donghyuck had liked it. After dinner, he stayed playing on his computer, sniffling once or twice, blowing his nose when needed. He frowned, because it wasn't too dramatic if he caught a little cold, but it was always frustrating to realize you couldn't properly breathe through your nose, and he wished he had appreciated enough when he could still breathe freely.

So maybe Donghyuck needed a tissue or two, but it wasn't too bad.

However, when he went to bed at around midnight, he felt a little discomfort taking place in his body, slowly, and at first he only thought it was tiredness and that it would soon disappear once he fell asleep, but it grew bigger and bigger, and then he noticed that the state of his body wasn't normal.

All of his muscles painfully began to ache, and he could only stay still in his bed and feel the dread falling onto him. His cold felt worse, and his throat began to itch, and when he coughed, it came with the realization that it wasn't a simple cold that he had. He felt so restless yet at the same time really tired, and he turned around in his bed but his articulations cried out in pain, and a simple move exhausted him. Yet, his brain thought it was a good idea not to put him to rest and sleep to avoid feeling all of this pain.

Donghyuck knew he had a fever, too, because he began to sweat through his pajama, and despite trying to roll himself in his blanket, it didn't even feel warm enough. A shiver took him, then a second. His state worsened in such a little time, and the exhaustion coupled with the fever put him in that weird in-between where he was painfully conscious of how slowly time passed, and his mind was repeating again and again the same silly and boring thought, and that was so frustrating, but he couldn't even look at his phone because the screen was too bright and that would also mean getting his arm out of the kind of warm cocoon that he got himself into.

Donghyuck was sick. And he hated that.

Who liked being sick, anyways?

He had to go take a medicine, something hot to drink and soothe his throat, and another blanket so he could fight the shivers and hopefully fall asleep to rest. But all of this felt already so exhausting in his head that he didn't find it in himself to move. He would eventually fall asleep, he pondered. It was going to be okay.

Except he trashed in his bed for about two hours, and now he wasn't only sick and tired but also frustrated, and that wasn't a good combo because now he wanted to _cry_.

In a burst of courage – and not yet of tears – he tried to stand up to finally go get a glass of water and medicine in the kitchen. He dragged himself with his blanket around his shoulder, slowly, with his head spinning a bit and the floor too cold and his body too hot, through the corridor.

“Hyuck? Why aren't you sleeping?”

He registered Mark's voice and realized that Mark's bedroom door was open, with said occupant writing some stuff in his notebook on his bed, with his bedside lamp the only source of light.

Donghyuck wanted to ask why Mark wasn't sleeping either, but the exhaustion in his body took over, and the relief that he wasn't the only one awake, and that maybe he could ask Mark for some help, made him even weaker than before.

“I am sick,” he replied, and leaned against Mark's frame door, “and I can't fucking sleep, and I feel so cold, and–”

A sob broke through his throat, and then a few tears trickled on his reddened cheeks.

“Oh my god Hyuckie,” Mark exclaimed, but not too loudly, and he quickly stood up to be in front of him.

Donghyuck whined and sobbed again, and soon enough he felt Mark engulf him in a hug, and he could put his head against Mark's shoulder, and his skin was so cooling it felt good.

“It's okay Hyuckie, I'll take care of you.”

Donghyuck wasn't even ashamed he was crying. His body and mind were put through too much in too little time and the frustration could escape through the tears, and now that he knew Mark was there for him, he could let go. Mark soothed him, lulling him a little bit, petting his hair, and Donghyuck hummed in appreciation. He still felt like a truck had smashed him several times, but Mark's presence made it a little bit more bearable.

“Let's get you to the kitchen.”

Mark adjusted Donghyuck's blanket around his shoulder, and took his hand to lead him. He put him on a chair at the table, and moved around to put water in the kettle, take Donghyuck's favourite mug, and prepare an infusion for him. He didn't forget to put honey as well to soothe his throat, then finally put the medicine just next to a glass of cold water, urging Donghyuck to take it so he could feel a bit better.

“I feel so gross and sweaty,” Donghyuck grumbled, tightening his blanket around him.

“I think you can take a quick shower, and change your pajama, so you'll feel better and you'll fall asleep sooner. While you're in the shower, I'll change your bedsheets.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck whispered, and a little smile arbored his lips.

It was past three in the morning, but it felt like Mark wasn't bothered by how late it was, and had taken it as his duty to pamper Donghyuck as much as he could. When he had finished his infusion that indeed made him feel a bit better, he went to the bathroom and carefully took off his clothes, hopping in the shower to clean himself from all the sweat. He used Mark's shampoo and massaged his head, creating foam and bubbles; a pleasant scent swifted through the bathroom, and the hot water relaxed his sore muscles. He already felt a bit better, but the tiredness came back fast, and he couldn't wait to feel refreshed in his bed and finally fall asleep.

He heard Mark entering the bathroom, since he hadn't locked after him, and soon he also heard the sound of their washer whirring; Mark should have decided to make the laundry with his bedsheets and pajama already. Donghyuck wondered if Mark would sleep at all tonight.

When he left the shower, smelling like honey, he cocooned himself in Mark's fancy bathrobe, and lazily patted his hair with a towel. Next to the sink, he noticed that Mark had prepared for him his sleepwear – now Donghyuck could put himself in Mark's hoodie, the one he liked to steal every other day, with a underwear and a comfy flannel pant.

He sighed, content, when he changed, and then when he exited the bathroom, Mark called for him.

“Let's dry your hair and you can finally go to sleep,” he whispered with a fond smile.

He was sitting on his bed, and Donghyuck took place between his legs, with his back against Mark's chest, and the older lovingly let his fingers go through Donghyuck's short strands while blowing it dry carefully, on low setting so the sound wasn't too loud.

Surrounded by Mark's soothing presence, Mark's sweet parfume, Mark's care for him, Donghyuck could almost forget his head pounding, and soon enough he was drifting to sleep. Mark patted his shoulder when he finished to dry his hair, a bit guilty he had to make him move again when he knew he only wanted to sleep.

“Time to go to your bed, Hyuck, I changed your sheets, so it's all clean and inviting now,” he whispered, carressing Donghyuck's forehead.

“Can't I sleep with you tonight?” Donghyuck whined, curling up closer against Mark's chest.

The older sighed, but it was still full of affection.

“Okay, let me get you your pillow and another blanket though.”

He carefully moved Donghyuck so he was lying down on his bed, and he patted his fluffy hair before going to Donghyuck's room to fetch what he needed. When he came back, Donghyuck was snuggled against one of Mark's plushies. Mark cooed, and put another pillow under his head, then tucked him under his blanket. Donghyuck's yawned, and made grabby hands at Mark so he would join him. That made Mark chuckle, and he surrendered, getting under the blankets next to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck didn't wait, and put his head against Mark's chest, favoring him over the pillows. His eyes closed, he fumbled to find Mark's hand, and when he did, he laced their fingers together. Finally ready to go to sleep, he sighed, and said:

“Thank you, Mark. I love you.”

Mark's smile was bigger than the sun, and that was something. He leaned a little bit, and pressed a sweet kiss on Donghyuck's forehead.

“I love you too. Sleep well, sunshine.”

He saw Donghyuck's smile, but the other didn't reply, already dozing off and ready to put his exhausted body to rest. Mark looked at him falling asleep, his chest warm and filled with so much love for the boy curled up against him, that he could only bath in the calm atmosphere for a little longer.

Donghyuck's little snores resonated through the bedroom, and Mark smiled once again. He hoped Donghyuck would get better soon, but he was there to take care of him. There was the faint sound of the laundry machine working in the bathroom, and he made a mental note to take care of it the moment it finished. It would be a little challenge not to wake up Donghyuck, but maybe he was so tired that he wouldn't notice Mark leaving the bed for a few minutes. Mark would come back right away and hug his Donghyuck against his chest soon enough, so he too could finally take some rest.

Mark's love really was Donghyuck's best medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> i am still a bit feverish so let's share what i tweeted a few hours ago: "mark is hot but not from fever lucky him"
> 
> check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei) to find other mindblowing tweets like this one (joke) (please)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
